The present disclosure relates to light emitting devices and methods for producing the same.
Surface mount type light emitting devices using a package for housing a light emitting element have been widely used. Since a surface mount type light emitting device is prepared by mounting a light emitting element in a separately prepared package, the extent of size reduction has been restricted by the package size. Accordingly, light emitting devices in which the lateral faces of a light emitting element are covered by a reflector, in lieu of a package, have been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-227470 (“JP '470”)).